Multiple types of online entities may provide accounts for users, including service providers, messaging services including email and instant messaging services, social networking platforms, and/or media sharing platforms. Use of these services may require a user to sign up, where the user is entitled to utilizes various services provided by the online entity based on their account and/or account status. For example, the entities may provide multiple types of services, which may be dependent on a user's status with the entity, payments to the entity, or ranking system the entity establishes. However, when a user first signs up for an account, the user may be overwhelmed by the options, and may not understand what the user should select based on their personal preferences. Moreover, new customers may be unaware of certain features that the entity may provide. Additionally, as users continue to use features and services of the entity, the user may find it difficult to follow new features, or may lose interest in the account based on features the user would like, but the user finds elsewhere. Often the entities provide such features, but users that are not well integrated do not understand or know of such features. Thus, the entities may wish to reduce churn rate, or the amount or percentage of lost customers that discontinue use of their account. However, without understanding how to manage a user's online account, experience, and persona, the entity may be unable to reduce such issues in lost user base.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.